Reviens-moi
by Camexfiction
Summary: Nell se fait enlever alors qu'elle était sortie pour manger. Tout l'équipe se mobilise pour la sauver dans une enquête sous tension, contre la montre. Comment les personnages vont-ils gérer le stress ainsi que des sentiments enfouis depuis bien trop longtemps ?
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à tous, voici une fanfiction écrite il y a un petit moment mais j'ai eu envie de la sortir du placard. Elle est entièrement écrite je devrai donc poster régulièrement. Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

Nell baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait là, elle savait juste qu'elle ne devait pas parler. Elle étouffa un sanglot et jeta un regard vers la porte, cela faisait une 1h qu'un groupe d'homme armés l'avaient trainé dans cette pièce en lui ordonnant de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, depuis une heure, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment elle avait bien put se retrouver là, la journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

 _Flash back_

Comme tous les matins Nell était arrivée très tôt et pourtant comme tous les matins elle était arrivée après Eric, son collègue analyste. Son collègue, Eric était en fait bien plus que ça, c'était un ami tendre et chaleureux qui savait toujours trouver les bons mots et qu'elle n'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Mais au fond Nell savait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Eric était bien plus fort que de l'amitié, c'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Pourtant depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour Noël il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. C'est donc en soupirant que Nell avait commencé la journée, mais comme l'équipe était en mission elle avait pu vite penser à autre chose qu'à Eric malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Vers 12h elle avait eu un petit creux et avait décidé d'aller se chercher un sandwich. Mais alors qu'elle revenait vers les locaux du NCIS trois hommes l'avaient agressé. Elle s'était débattue du mieux qu'elle avait pu et avait réussi à en neutraliser un mais avant qu'elle ait pu se servir de son arme elle avait senti un picotement dans son avant-bras et s'était effondrée comme une masse. Nell ne s'était réveillé que quand les deux hommes restants l'avaient jeté dans cette pièce sombre et attaché à une chaise en lui ordonnant de se taire.

 _Fin du flash back_

Nell fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un homme portant une carafe et un verre qu'il déposa à ses pieds, puis sans dire un mot il repartit. Elle soupira et donna un violent coup de pied dans la carafe dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol : il n'était pas question qu'elle boive une seule goutte de ce qu'ils lui donneraient. Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau mais cette fois vers ses amis, où étaient-ils ? Leur mission s'était-elle bien passée ? Savaient-ils qu'elle avait disparu ? Mais avant de pouvoir se poser d'autres questions et sentit s'enfoncer dans son bras une aiguille contrôlée par un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu entrer.

 _OPS 12h30_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous voici la deuxième partie de cette fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**_

 _OPS 12h30_

Eric faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'opération, cela faisait une demi-heure que Nell était partie et il trouvait ça un peu long pour aller se chercher un sandwich. Il respira un grand coup tout en se disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, qu'elle était armée, que tout aller bien se passer et que quand il s'agissait de Nell son cœur s'emballait un peu trop vite. Mais, n'y tenant finalement plus il décida que si elle ne répondait pas au téléphone il allait prévenir Hetty. Jugeant que c'était un bon compromis, il attrapa son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Nell. La première sonnerie retentit puis la deuxième et la troisième et au bon d'un moment qui parut interminable au jeune homme la boîte vocale annonça « Salut c'est Nell je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment alors merci de me rappeler, bonne journée. »

Quand il entendit le message enregistré Eric blêmi et dû s'asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, l'esprit envahit par des images de Nell morte et seule ou agressée par une bande de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents et eut toute à coup une violente envie de se jeter contre le mur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois. Dans son fauteuil. Lorsque Eric heurta le mur il eut tellement mal qu'il hurla pendant 5 minutes, puis il se reprit, faire le crétin n'aller pas aider Nell, il fallait qu'il aille voir Hetty sur le champ. Sans perdre une seconde de plus il se rua hors de la salle d'opération, s'engagea dans les escaliers et heurta violement une personne. Un peu sonné il baissa la tête et vit Hetty qui le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

« Mr Beale je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes plus à votre poste ?

-Je… j'étais venu vous chercher… mais et vous… bafouilla Eric en oubliant momentanément la raison de son agitation.

-J'étais venu voir pourquoi vous hurliez à la mort !

Le souvenir de cet accident rappela à Eric la gravité de la situation et il dut une nouvelle fois s'assoir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Mr Beale vous allez bien ? lui demanda Hetty.

-Hetty c'est… Nell …elle a disparu.

Hetty encaissa la nouvelle et, si son visage ne laissait rien paraître sa voix, elle, était tremblante.

-Mr Beale rappelez immédiatement les agents Callen, Hanna, Blye et le lieutenant Deeks, je veux qu'il rentre le plus vite possible, une fois que ce sera finit vous allez ratisser les alentours du QG au peigne fin, pendant ce temps je vais téléphoner au directeur Vance, prévenez moi dès que nos agents seront arrivés.

Eric abasourdis, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle des opérations mais alors qu'il allait y entrer, Hetty l'interpella :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Beale tout va bien se passer.

Eric hocha la tête comme un pantin, peu importe ce qui se passer autour de lui tout ce qui l'importait c'était de retrouver Nell le plus vite possible. Une fois dans son fauteuil il saisit son oreillette et contacta les agents de terrain :

-Allo Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks vous m'entendez ?

-Oui Eric on te reçoit 5 sur 5, lui répondit la voix de l'agent caméléon, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu nous appelle tous en même temps ?

-C'est Nell, elle a disparu, Hetty veut que vous rentriez tout de suite.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Eric put reprendre son souffle, cela faisait 2 fois qu'il annonçait cette mauvaise nouvelle en moins de 5 minutes et à chaque fois c'était comme si on lui donnait un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-Eric, reprit la voix de Kensi, on arrive tout de suite, puis après une petite pause elle ajouta, tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui ça va…

Puis il coupa la radio, juste au moment où Hetty rentrait dans la pièce.

-Alors Mr Beale ?

-Ils arrivent le plus vite possible

-Bien de mon côté j'ai parlé au directeur Vance et il dit que tant qu'on ne l'a pas localisé il ne peut rien faire. En, parlant de cela savez vous où elle était quand elle s'est faite enlevée ?

-Oui elle était dans le restaurant d'en face pour s'acheter un sandwich.

Hetty allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée fracassante de l'équipe d'agents.

-Vous avez une piste ? demanda directement Callen

-Non pas encore, nous vous attendions pour commencer Mr Callen, lui répondit Hetty. Maintenant que vous êtes là Mr Beale va vous expliquer la situation.

-Ce matin aux alentours de 12h, Nell a disparu quelque part entre la sandwicherie et l'OPS, annonça Eric le cœur serré il avait l'impression que plus il parlait plus il perdait du temps pour retrouver Nell.

-OK Deeks, Kensi vous allez interroger le patron du restaurant nous on va voir si on trouve des indices dans la rue et toi Eric cherche les vidéos de toutes les caméras de surveillance des alentours, ordonna rapidement Callen.

-Pendant ce temps je vais recontacter le directeur Vance et il va m'entendre.

Sans attendre tous se ruèrent vers les taches qu'ils devaient accomplir et une fois de plus Eric se retrouva seul dans la salle d'opération. Il se leva et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup œil vers le fauteuil vide de Nell, quand il le vit une bouffée d'émotion monta en lui et il ne put retenir une larme. Si la jeune femme ne rentrait pas vivante il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre. Il finit par se reprendre en se disant que s'apitoyer sur son sort n'allait pas beaucoup aider Nell, il se redressa, renifla un peu et commença ses recherches.

 _Du côté de Deeks et Kensi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici la troisième partie de Reviens-moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci de lire cette histoire et de la suivre !_

 **Guest :** Qui que tu sois, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai écris cette histoire i ou 4 ans, à une époque où mon orthographe laissait vraiment à désirer, je fais de mon mieux pour me relire ^^

 _Du côté de Deeks et Kensi_

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant les deux équipiers étaient restés très silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Mais aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire ou à se chamailler, aujourd'hui ils partaient en mission pour retrouver une de leurs amies et non pas un parfait inconnu et aujourd'hui s'ils ne réussissaient pas ils perdraient une des personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'ils s'avancèrent vers le restaurant, toujours sans dire un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où une jeune caissière portant l'uniforme de la sandwicherie, les accueillit joyeusement.

« Bonjour vous désirez ?

-NCIS, lui dit Kensi en lui montrant sa plaque, agent spécial Kensi Blye et voici le lieutenant Marty Deeks de la police de Los Angeles, nous voudrions parler à votre patron.

La serveuse parut un peu décontenancée, mais elle retrouva vite son sourire.

-Pas de problème, attendez-moi je vais le chercher.

Elle s'éloigna laissant Deeks et Kensi seuls au comptoir et disparut par une petite porte. Pour passer le temps en l'attendant Deeks se mit à observer Kensi, elle était magnifique comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci l'inquiétude déformait ses traits et en observant ses mains il se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer nerveusement avec un élastique qu'elle avait trouvé sur le comptoir. Le jeune homme saisit les mains de sa partenaire et l'obligea à lâcher l'élastique et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Lâche-moi Deeks où je te mets une raclée, murmura-t-elle sans conviction

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Non je ne te lâcherai pas, écoute Kensi je sais ce que tu ressens Nell est aussi mon amie et je sais que tu souffres mais tu peux te confier à moi, je suis ton équipier et je serai toujours là pour toi.

Mais à la grande surprise de Deeks qui s'attendait, à se faire frapper la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur pour Nell et si on ne la retrouvait jamais ? Et si elle était morte ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, lui assura Deeks en la serrant contre lui.

Puis sans réfléchir il baissa la tête et embrassa la belle brune et un instant plus tard il se retrouva allongé sur le sol.

-Aie mais ça ne va pas la tête Kensi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? cria-t-il.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'embrasser ?! lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Ah sa mais c'était pour te consoler, tenta Deeks

-Mouais bah la prochaine fois abstient toi, soupira-t-elle mi-amusée, mi-énervée tout en l'aidant à se relever.

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune serveuse réapparut avec à sa suite un homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux grisonnants.

-Bonjour je suis Matt Kloin le patron du restaurant vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui je suis l'agent spécial Kensi Blye du NCIS et voici le lieutenant Marty Deeks de la police de Los Angeles, lui répondit Kensi en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

-Bonjour vous pourriez vous dépêchez je suis pressé, annonça Kloin d'un ton arrogant.

-Oui nous tâcherons de faire vite, ajouta Deeks en serrant les dents puis il sortit son téléphone et montra une photo de Nell au patron, es ce que vous avez vu cette jeune femme ce matin ?

-Oui elle est arrivée au moment où Betty prenait sa pose, dit-il en pointant la jeune serveuse, donc c'est moi qui l'ai servi elle a pris un jambon-beurre à emporter et elle et reparti après avoir payé ses 5 dollars 50.

-Vous ne savez rien d'autre ? lui demanda Kensi.

-Non et comme je vous l'ai dit je suis pressé alors excusez-moi, mais si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions je vais y aller.

Et il partit du restaurant en laissant Deeks et Kensi plantés là avec la jeune serveuse qui arborait toujours son sourire de pub pour dentifrice.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? Redemanda-t-elle aux deux agents.

-Allez viens Deeks il n'y a plus rien à tirer de cet endroit on ferait mieux de rejoindre Callen et Sam.

Son collègue acquiesça et ils sortirent du restaurant dans une ambiance aussi lourde que lorsqu'il était arrivé la situation de Nell leur étant revenu à l'esprit brutalement.

 _Du côté de Sam et Callen_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence, la prépa m'a achevé. Mais bon maintenant c'est bon j'ai tous les chapitres d'avance donc normalement, publication plus régulière._

 **Guest :** Ah, j'ai beau les traquer ces fautes d'orthographes prennent un malin plaisir à m'échapper. Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

 _Du côté de Sam et Callen_

Les deux équipiers avaient décidé de commencer par chercher dans toutes les petites rues aux alentours de l'OPS. Ils en avaient déjà fait 5 et si au début ils avaient essayé de meubler la conversation, ils travaillaient maintenant en silence, la raison de leurs recherches étant bien trop grave pour qu'ils puissent discuter comme ils le faisaient en général. En arrivant dans la sixième rue Callen poussa un soupir d'agacement, cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils cherchaient et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé du tout dans l'enquête, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Puis il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait et poussa un nouveau soupir, c'était une petite ruelle sombre qui se terminait par un cul de sac et dans laquelle était entassée un nombre incroyable de poubelles. Callen regarda Sam d'un air découragé auquel celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête. Mais au moment où il allait se mettre au travail son téléphone se mit à vibrer, il retira les gants qu'il avait enfilé et répondit :

« Allo Deeks ?

-Ouais Callen, bon le restaurant n'a rien donné on sait juste que Nell a bien acheté son sandwich avant de se faire enlever.

-Ok, bon bah venez nous rejoindre on est dans la sixième rue de la liste.

-On arrive.

Callen raccrocha, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, ils n'avaient toujours pas de piste.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Sam qui l'avait observé tout au long de la conversation.

\- On n'a rien, lui annonça Callen furieux.

Puis, comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute rendait cette vérité plus douloureuse, il eut soudainement envie de frapper de toute ses forces dans quelques choses. Il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha vers une grande poubelle verte dans laquelle il donna un coup de pied magistral.

\- Hé G, calme-toi, lui ordonna Sam en s'approchant de lui.

Mais Callen ne l'écoutait plus, il était agenouillé par terre et contemplait quelque chose avec concentration. Lorsque qu'il avait frappé la poubelle elle s'était déplacé, révélant un, sac en plastique plein. Il l'attrapa délicatement et en sorti deux objets : une seringue usagée et une arme.

-À ton avis ça a un rapport avec Nell ?

-Je crois oui, maintenant on a peut-être une piste, lui répondit Callen en souriant légèrement.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi ? Lui demanda Deeks en arrivant suivi de près par Kensi.

-Ca, lui répondit Sam en montrant la main de Callen.

-Kensi, appelle Éric et donne-lui les références du pistolet et le numéro de la rue, ordonna ce dernier à la jeune femme, Deeks, Sam venez avec moi on va voir si on ne peut pas trouver autre chose.

 _Du côté d'Éric_

 _Du côté d'Éric_

Depuis que les quatre agents étaient partis Éric visionnait les vidéos prise par les caméras dans la matinée. Mais son esprit était ailleurs et ses pensées dérivaient vers Nell : Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enlevé. Le jeune homme en était là de ses pensées quand il reçut l'appel de Kensi :

« Allo Éric, ça va ?

-Je tiens le coup, lui répondit gentiment l'analyste, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui, dans la ruelle 6 on a retrouvé un pistolet et une aiguille, je t'envoie les références de l'arme.

-Je viens de les recevoir ne quitte pas je vais te dire à qui elle appartient, lui annonça Éric, et voilà c'est l'arme de…

Quand il vit le nom et la photo du propriétaire s'afficher sur le grand écran il fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha sa tablette.

-Éric, Éric qu'est-ce qui se passe, à qui est l'arme ? Lui demanda la voix de Kensi affolée.

-Ça va… c'est… c'est l'arme de Nell…

Il entendit un bruit étouffé de conversation puis quelqu'un reprit le téléphone :

-Éric c'est Callen on rentre, on n'a rien trouvé d'autre, lui annonça l'agent puis après une petite pause il reprit, Éric on a une piste on sait où Nell a été enlevé.

Quand il entendit ces mots le jeune homme se sentit revivre, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, ils avaient un espoir de retrouver Nell vivante, pour la première fois ils avaient un piste, une vraie. Il était tellement content qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le reste de l'équipe était arrivé. Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées Sam s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune analyste, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

-AAAAAAAAAh

-Désolé mais tu ne nous avais pas vu entrer, s'excusa l'ex-Navy Seal.

-Non ce n'est rien tu m'as juste surpris, avoua Éric.

-Bon écoutez, annonça Kensi en s'approchant d'eux suivit de Deeks et Callen, je viens d'appeler le labo et ils ont les résultats de l'aiguille… il y a l'ADN de Nell dessus.

-Ce qui signifie que… commença Deeks

-…Qu'ils l'ont drogués avant de l'emmener, termina Éric en serrant les dents.

Sans attendre il retourna s'asseoir dans sa chaise et pianota sur sa tablette, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Bon voici les vidéos de la sixième rue, comme il n'y a pas de caméras dans la rue, se sont celles d'un immeuble dites-moi dès que vous voyez quelque chose.

Il passa plusieurs vidéo jusqu'au moment où Callen cria :

-STOP ! Arrête-toi là, recule et zoom sur le rétroviseur de la voiture rouge. Tu peux améliorer l'image ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Regardez là, on voit trois hommes qui se battent avec une jeune femme rousse et qui la trainent dans une voiture, maintenant zoom sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Éric s'exécuta en quelques secondes et quand le visage de la jeune femme apparut sur l'écran ils restèrent tous bouche-bée, en énorme devant eux s'affichait la tête légèrement pixélisée de Nell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre de Reviens-moi en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours._

Il leur fallut quelques secondes, pour reprendre leur esprit et se fut Sam le premier qui reprit la parole :

-Éric tu peux avoir la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture ?

\- Je ne sais pas je vais essayer. Il pianota encore quelques instants puis il se leva et fit passer quelques photos sur l'écran d'un air triomphant.

Et je vous présente John McHill, il est plutôt clean, il n'a pas de casier judiciaire, juste une amende pour excès de vitesse il y a deux ans, mais là où ça devient intéressant c'est son frère Brod McHill parce que…

-… on l'a mis en prison il y 3 mois pour tentative d'assassinat, termina Deeks.

-Exactement, donc il a un mobile, ajouta Éric tout excité. Plus il parlait, plus avait l'impression de se rapprocher de Nell.

-Éric tu peux suivre la voiture ? lui demanda Deeks.

\- Je vais essayer.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils attendirent qu'Éric leur dise quelque chose, qu'il leur annonce que ça y était qu'il avait localisé Nell. Mais au bout d'un moment le jeune homme se leva et poussa un cri rageur.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandèrent ses amis.

-Je l'ai perdu à la sortie de l'autoroute, rahh j'y étais presque ! cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

-Bon attend ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver il suffit de réfléchir, où est-ce que ce type aurait pu emmener Nell.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment chacun réfléchissant à un endroit où ce salaud aurait pu emmener leur ami. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le visage de Kensi s'éclaira et elle prit la parole.

-Je sais, je sais !

-Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda Deeks d'un air ahuri.

-Je sais où se trouve Nell ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle reprit : dans l'entrepôt où nous avons arrêté son frère, s'il veut se venger c'est là qu'il doit la retenir.

-Mais oui tu as raison, s'écria Callen, Éric tu peux vérifier les caméras les plus proches de l'entrepôt, demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

-Pas de problème.

Il se concentra pendant quelques instants et finit par relever la tête un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- J'en ai une juste devant le bâtiment et on peut y voir… il se repencha vers son ordinateur, tapota pendant quelques secondes et fit apparaitre le zoom sur l'écran …la même voiture que celle qui a emmené Nell.

-Donc nous avons une vraie piste ! S'écria Deeks.

-Oui on va enfin pouvoir allez chercher Nell, jouta Kensi en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

-Hum, hum il me semble jeune gens qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, vous deviez me prévenir ? Intervient Hetty.

-Justement j'allais partir vous cherchez, lui mentit Callen.

-Je n'en doute pas Mr. Callen, où en êtes-vous ? Éluda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard entendu.

-Nous savons maintenant où Nell est retenu il faut que nous y allions Hetty, s'écria Éric.

-Une seconde, Mr Beale, j'ai moi aussi quelques informations intéressantes, j'ai recontacté le directeur Vance et il m'a appris que John McHill avait besoin d'un garde du corps et en faisant jouer mes relations j'ai réussi à faire engager l'un d'entre vous, leur annonça-t-elle en souriant. Reste à décider lequel d'entre vous ira.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait enfin se mettre en place, Éric en resta béat, et ne put qu'écouter les autres débattre pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aller remplir ce poste.

-J'y vais, dire les trois hommes en même temps.

-Bon ok, déjà Deeks c'est hors de questions que tu y ailles, commença Sam.

\- Hé et pourquoi ça ? Je suis aussi qualifié que vous deux, protesta le policier.

-Très bien, dans ce quoi il va falloir te couper les cheveux, lui répondit Sam en souriant.

-Ok c'est bon j'abandonne, bougonna Deeks.

-Bien, il ne reste que nous deux, dit Callen en se frottant les mains et en se tournant vers son équipier, il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer la méthode scientifique.

-C'est quoi «la méthode scientifique » demanda Deeks à Kensi en voyant les deux équipiers se placer face à face.

-Pierre, feuille, ciseaux, lui répondit Kensi en souriant.

Callen et Sam se regardèrent et ouvrirent leur main en même temps, celle de Callen formait une paire de ciseaux et celle de Sam une feuille de papier. Callen se retourna vers Hetty.

-J'ai gagné c'est moi qui…

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase, Éric venait enfin de sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle la nouvelle de Hetty l'avait plongée, et après mûres réflexion il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Non, cria-t-il en bondissant hors de sa chaise, c'est moi qui irait.

Sa déclaration, figea tout le monde, connaissant Éric, ils savaient qu'il détestait le travail sur le terrain et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se porte volontaire. Ce fut Callen le premier qui reprit la parole.

-Enfin Éric, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, ça va être dangereux, tenta-il.

-Oui, mais Nell y est aussi et je veux l'aider, puis il se tourna vers Hetty et ajouta, s'il-vous-plaît Hetty laisser moi y aller.

La petite femme réfléchit quelques instants, puis regarda le jeune analyste d'un air bienveillant et protecteur à la fois.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde, contente que ca vous plaise toujours, merci de lire cette histoire._

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'ai un petit faible pour Éric donc j'avais très envie de le sortir un peu de son cocon et de lui donner un rôle plus important.

-C'est d'accord allez-vous préparer, mais votre rôle sera juste de repérer les lieux. Une fois que cela sera fait déguerpissez le plus vite possible, et laissez les autres se charger du reste.

-D'accord, merci Hetty je ferais de mon mieux, lui promit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle d'opération, Hetty l'interpella de nouveau.

-Mr Beale surtout soyez très prudent.

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire et repartit en direction des vestiaires, ils avaient enfin une chance de retrouver Nell et il voulait à tout prix participer.

-Bon, reprit Hetty, équipez-vous.

Puis elle leur tourna le dos pendant que Sam, Deeks et Kensi sortaient de la pièce pour enfiler des gilets pare-balles et prendre leurs armes. Mais Callen lui ne bougea pas et attendit qu'Hetty le remarque. Il patienta quelques secondes, puis sa directrice des opérations finit par lui adresser la parole sans se retourner.

-Que voulez-vous Mr Callen ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé Éric partir ? C'est insensé, enfin, il va se faire tuer, il n'a aucune…

Mais la petite femme ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds et elle se retourna pour lui répondre.

-Ecoutez moi bien, Mr Callen vous pensez vraiment que j'enverrais consciemment un de mes hommes à la mort ?

-Non mais...

-Alors laissez-moi finir, si j'ai laissé Mr Beale se joindre à vous, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison, ainsi vous pourrez le surveiller et il ne sera pas tenté de partir seul pour sauver Mlle Jones.

-C'est vrai vous avez raison, je m'excuse, lui répondit l'agent spécial.

-Ce n'est rien mais maintenant allez-vous préparer, je veux tous vous voir en bas dans dix minutes, et Mr Callen, ajouta-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, prenez bien soin de votre équipe, surtout de Mr Beale et ramenez-nous Mlle Jones vivante.

-Je vous le promets, lui annonça-t-il en se retournant. »

Puis il repartit en direction des vestiaires pour rejoindre son équipe qui était déjà presque prête.

 _Entrepôt désaffecté, du côté de Nell_ , _16h00-16h30_

Nell se mit à bouger les jambes doucement, cela faisait au moins 3h qu'elle était attachée à cette chaise et elle commençait à s'engourdir. Sa gorge était sèche et ses lèvres toutes craquelées et elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir bu l'eau qu'on lui avait apportée, quand tout à coup, pour la deuxième fois de la journée quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où elle était retenue. Nell baissa la tête pour ne pas donner à ses ravisseurs la satisfaction de la voir mal en point, et attendit que l'homme lui dépose de l'eau ou de la nourriture et s'en aille. Mais contrairement à celui qui était venu 3h auparavant, celui ne déposa rien à ses pieds et ne sortit pas de la pièce, au contraire il resta et s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors, l'attente ne vous a pas parue trop longue ? lui dit-il ironiquement.

Mais Nell ne répondit pas et serra les dents, il n'était pas question qu'elle parle à ce type.

-Bien, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, continua-t-il, Où se trouve l'OPS ? Comment peut-on y rentrer ?

Il attendit quelques instants, puis voyant que Nell ne lui répondait pas il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, s'accroupit et lui saisit violement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ah ah, on veut jouer les dures, on ne veut pas répondre, et bien, écoute-moi attentivement, tu as deux options, sois tu parles et on te relâche sans trop de dégâts, sois tu refuses de parler et cette pièce pourrait être la dernière chose que tu verras.

Nell le regarda dans les yeux et soudain sans qu'il s'y attende, elle lui mordit violement la main. L'homme, surpris, fit un bond en arrière en secouant sa main et en criant. Nell, fière d'elle, releva la tête et regarda l'homme se tordre de douleur en esquissant un petit sourire de victoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un air menaçant.

-Sale petite garce, tu vas voir ! cria-t-il.

Il attrapa la tête de la jeune femme et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Le coup fut tellement violent que la chaise se renversa et que Nell en fut étourdie pendant un petit moment.

-Tu vas parler maintenant, petite peste ! s'écria-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle releva la tête du mieux qu'elle put et lui lança un regard haineux.

-Jamais !

Puis elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et cracha à la figure de son ravisseur. L'homme se releva et jeta un regard furieux vers la jeune femme qui était toujours allongée par terre.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?! Eh bien prends ça et encore ça ! Ajouta-t-il en lui donnants des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Nell essaya de résister mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur, à la grande satisfaction de l'homme.

-Bien c'est assez pour le moment, mais je vais revenir et cette fois tu auras intérêt à répondre… sinon… Annonça-t-il, d'un ton menaçant. Et pour être sûr que tu as bien compris je vais te laisser dans cette position.

Il sortit de la pièce en souriant, laissant Nell seule, par terre avec une violente douleur aux côtes et l'impression qu'elle n'allait plus jamais sortir de cette pièce.

 _Du côté des agents, entrepôts désaffecté, 16h30_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre et l'action arrive !**

 _Du côté des agents, entrepôts désaffecté, 16h30_

Une dizaine de voitures étaient garées à quelques mètres de l'entrepôt où Nell était retenue, et derrière elles, cachés des regards se trouvaient 4 agents spéciaux du NCIS, 1 analyste et un groupe de renfort tous prêt à partir en mission.

Éric, nerveux, s'assit sur un rocher, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre le gilet pare- balle qu'il était censé porter sous un costume noir assez ajusté, qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise, cela le changeait de ses vêtements habituels (short et chemise à fleurs). Puis il se reprit, Nell était retenue par un groupes de fous furieux et lui tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que son costume soit trop serré. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant, allait-il être capable de sauver Nell ? Pourrait-il remplir la mission pour laquelle il s'était proposé ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Callen le rejoignit.

« Ça va aller Éric ? Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Oui je crois, je vais faire de mon mieux, lui promit le jeune homme blond.

-J'en suis sûr, tiens c'est pour toi, lui dit Callen en lui tendant un étui en cuir.

Éric l'attrapa et l'ouvrit délicatement, à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit pistolet argenté.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'auras pas à t'en servir, il n'est même pas chargé mais c'est pour ton rôle.

-Merci, je ferais attention.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir y aller, reprit l'agent. Hé tout le monde, venez ici.

Les trois autres agents ainsi que l'équipe de renfort se dirigèrent vers les deux amis.

-Répétons le plan une dernière fois, Éric tu rentres, tu parles avec le patron, tu repères la pièce où Nell est cachée, et, nous on te suit grâce à la caméra et au micro que tu as sur toi. Une fois que tu as repéré Nell tu t'en vas le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps, Deeks et Kensi vous entrez par derrière avec l'équipe de renfort et une fois à l'intérieur vous allez chercher Nell, Sam toi et moi on rentre par la porte principale et on les encercle avec l'équipe.

-Ok pas de problèmes, répondirent les autres.

-Kensi viens on va se placer, et on attend les instructions, dit Deeks.

-Oui j'arrive, lui répondit sa partenaire puis elle se tourna vers Éric, ça va aller, tu vas voir.

-Merci, lui répondis-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne avec le reste de son équipe.

-Allez Éric à toi de jouer, on suit tout depuis ici alors si tu as un problème on le saura tout de suite, lui annonça Sam en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Le jeune analyste prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte il se retourna et regarda derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas le paysage qu'il voyait s'étendre à perte de vue mais le visage de Nell, son visage, son odeur, son rire et tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, tout cela le submergea pendant un court instant. Quand ce fut fini sa peur avait été remplacé par une froide détermination. Quoi qu'il arrive il allait remplir son rôle et sauver la jeune femme. Fort de cette pensée, il rentra dans le bâtiment la tête haute, mais à peine avait-il franchit la porte que deux grands hommes le plaquèrent contre le mur.

-Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire là ? Lui demanda l'homme de gauche tandis que celui de droite lui maintenait les mains dans le dos.

Éric ne répondit pas et respira un grand coup en se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris, puis d'un geste rapide il dégagea une de ses mains, attrapa l'arme qui se trouvait à sa taille et la braqua sur l'homme de droite.

-Je suis le nouveau garde du corps, annonça-t-il en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit l'homme de gauche (appelons le Albert) lui sauta dessus et le désarma en deux secondes. L'homme de droite (appelons le Fred) récupéra le pistolet d'Éric et se plaça devant lui.

-Pas trop mal, mais pas encore assez rapide, viens on t'emmène devant le boss pour vérifier si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être, lui annonça Fred en souriant.

Il commença à avancer dans le couloir, tandis que Albert (l'homme de gauche pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi) attrapa Éric et l'obligea à marcher. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une deuxième porte en fer un peu usée, Fred les obligea à s'arrêter et frappa deux coups vifs à la porte, puis il entra sans attendre de réponse. Le jeune analyste déglutit tandis qu'une fois de plus Albert l'obligeait à suivre son acolyte. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans une grande pièce qui avait autrefois servie de salle de conservation. L'on voyait encore sur les murs les contours des grands conteneurs qui s'y trouvaient avant, mais maintenant le seul mobilier de la pièce était une table ronde autour de laquelle étaient assis trois hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Hé John, ce type dit qu'il est ton nouveau garde du corps, annonça Fred en se plaçant devant la table suivi d'Albert qui tenait toujours Éric.

-C'est vrai que j'en avais demandé un pour remplacer Marc, puis il se tourna vers un homme brun qui était assis à sa droite et qui tenait dans ses mains un fusil et un ordinateur, Bob vérifie que c'est bien ce type qui a répondu à notre annonce ce matin.

Pendant que le dénommé Bob tapait sur son clavier, Éric se figea. D'habitude à ce moment-là de l'enquête il était dans la salle d'opérations de l'OPS avec Nell et c'était lui qui changeait les données afin d'être sûr que tout aller bien se passer, mais cette fois-ci il était sur le terrain, et tout pouvait mal tourner. Et surtout ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, Nell était quelque part tout près de lui, sans qu'il sache si elle allait bien. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Bob, l'homme chargé de vérifier s'il était clean.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, j'étais en période de concours ce qui explique ma longue absence, mais voici la suite de cette histoire que je reposte ici, pardon pour les fautes certaines m'échappent encore ?_

-C'est bon, John c'est bien lui, il est ok.

-Ok, Albert lâche le, décida l'homme, et toi approche.

Albert laissa Éric partir et celui-ci s'avança vers le chef de la bande le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Sache que je teste toujours les nouveaux pour être sûr de leur fidélité et j'ai justement quelque chose pour toi. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui bien sûr, mentit Éric en tentant de maitriser le tremblement de sa mâchoire.

-Bien, j'ai dans la pièce d'à côté, reprit-t-il en pointant une petite porte en bois, une petite garce qui ne veut pas me parler et comme je n'ai pas le temps de l'obliger à le faire, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité…

Éric ne l'écoutait plus son regard était dirigé vers la porte, cette femme c'était surement Nell, elle était là à deux mètre de lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était fait enlever. Mais la fin du discours de son nouveau boss le réveilla.

-…donc en gros j'ai besoin que tu la tues.

Le temps se figea pour le jeune homme, pendant un instant il avait cru que tout allait s'arranger que son cauchemar était terminé, mais voilà qu'en l'espace d'une minute tout avait basculé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, un bruit sur sa gauche le surprit. Il se tourna vers la petite porte en bois et ce qu'il vit le rendit furieux et lui brisa le cœur à la fois. Albert et Fred venaient de passer la porte et portaient entre eux un petit corps. Ce corps était en fait Nell, en la voyant ainsi si faible et fragile, Éric eut envie de tout casser. Au fur et à mesure que les deux colosses s'approchaient en la portant il pouvait voir l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était, son visage et son cou portaient des marques de coups et son t-shirt, qui était déchiré, laissait apercevoir des zébrures rouges au niveau de ses côtes. En la regardant s'approcher, portée par ces deux colosses, il resta pétrifié, aussi il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que John s'était levé et qu'il lui tendait un petit pistolet.

-Hé le nouveau, bouge-toi c'est cette petite garce que tu dois descendre, puis il se tourna vers ses deux hommes de mains et ajouta d'un ton dédaigneux, posez-la par terre.

Puis il s'approcha de Nell et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, à ce moment-là Éric aurait voulu bouger, il aurait voulu mettre un raclée à ce type mais il ne le fit pas, il resta planté là sans rien dire en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Ecoute moi bien, reprit McHill en s'adressant à Nell, c'est ta dernière chance, alors arrête de jouer au dur et réponds-moi.

Nell redressa faiblement la tête et regarda son ravisseur sans voir Éric.

\- Jamais, murmura-t-elle avant de se recoucher.

-Tu l'auras voulu, sale petite garce, dit-il en lui mettant une baffe.

Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers Éric en souriant.

-Vas-y tu peux faire ton boulot, lui annonça-t-il en lui mettent la main sur l'épaule.

Éric s'avança en tremblant vers le corps immobile de Nell. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire, il espérait juste que les équipes postées dehors et qui suivaient tout grâce à sa caméra allaient intervenir juste à temps. Il continua d'avancer vers Nell jusqu'à ce, qu'il soit à sa hauteur et là il attrapa le pistolet que John lui avait donné avant de le pointer devant lui. Puis alors qu'il allait se pencher vers Nell pour lui expliquer son pseudo-plan, il croisa son regard. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme le cloua sur place, au début ils exprimèrent la surprise de le voir puis la confiance qu'elle avait en lui et finalement ils exprimèrent un sentiment que Éric n'aurait jamais espéré voir dans les yeux de Nell : l'amour. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme le bouleversa, et lui fit prendre une grande décision, il se releva, tourna le dos à Nell et tout en regardant McHill dans les yeux il jeta son arme au fond de la pièce.

-Non je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi, Bob règle son compte à ce sale traitre, lançant l'homme furieux.

Avant qu'Éric ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le petit homme brun saisit son arme et lui tira dessus. Éric sentit la balle passer à travers ses côtes et se loger dans la chair, tout à coup il ne put plus respirer et il s'effondra au sol, sa vision se troubla et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri de Nell.

 _Du côté de Deeks et Kensi._

Derrière le bâtiment l'équipe de renforts et les deux agents avaient tout suivi depuis un ordinateur qui était relié à la caméra d'Éric, mais Deeks n'avait pas tout vu car il observait Kensi. Il avait remarqué que depuis le début de l'enquête et surtout depuis que tout allait de travers, elle était très nerveuse, aussi quand ses mains se mirent à trembler, au moment Éric s'avança vers Nell, il n'hésita pas un instant et saisit la main de sa partenaire. Elle ne réagit pas mais quand le jeune analyste pointa son arme sur son amie elle prit son autre main et la plaça sur celle de Deeks qui la serra plus fort. Et enfin quand Éric se fit tirer dessus il la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de voir leur ami étendu sur le sol et pour l'aider à contrôler ses tremblements. Mais Deeks n'eut pas le temps de la consoler car les ordres arrivèrent immédiatement dans son oreillette.

« Deeks, Kensi bougez-vous, entrez tout de suite avec l'équipe de renforts et pendant qu'ils s'occupent de McHill et de ses hommes, récupérez Nell et Éric et mettez-les à l'abri, j'ai appelé une ambulance et une fois qu'elle sera arrivée rejoignez-nous, lui ordonna la voix de Callen.

-Ok on entre, lui répondit Kensi.

Elle s'était relevée et se tenait debout devant la porte de l'entrepôt, l'air renfermé et décidé. Deeks la rejoignit, puis sans qu'ils aient besoin de se concerter il se plaça à la tête de l'équipe pendant qu'elle crochetait la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se releva et leur fit signe avant de rejoindre son partenaire, puis ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt sans dire un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant une autre porte qui menait à la salle principale, là Deeks s'arrêta et regarda les autres en leur faisant comprendre de se tenir prêt, puis juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers Kensi et se promit qu'il allait garder un œil sur elle. Enfin il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sous les yeux surpris de McHill et de sa bande.

-Agents fédéraux, les mains en l'air, cria-t-il pendant que l'équipe de renfort se déployait.

Il eut à peine le temps de plonger sur le côté que les balles se mirent à pleuvoir et il commença à tirer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Deeks se rendit compte que Sam et Callen étaient arrivés et il se mit à chercher Kensi du regard (tout en évitant les balles) afin qu'ils puissent secourir Nell et Éric et pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Mais juste au moment où il la repéra, debout près de la table, il vit Albert l'un de colosse de John tiré sur la jeune femme. Oubliant toute sécurité le jeune homme se mit à courir, il arriva devant elle et sous ses yeux ébahis il plongea et se prit la balle à sa place.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et Hop voici un nouveau chapitre, comme promis je devrais être plus régulière maintenant (on verra sur la durée xD)._

Malgré le fait qu'il porte un gilet pare-balle il la senti s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, il tomba à terre, incapable de respirer et sa tête heurta violement le sol. Lorsqu'elle vit son partenaire s'effondrer devant elle Kensi, arrêta de réfléchir et courut à ses côtés.

-Deeks, Deeks ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Il toussota et finit par se redresser

-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas Fern, je suis solide, dit-il faiblement en souriant.

-C'est ça, lui répondit-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever, allez viens il faut qu'on mette Nell et Éric en lieu sûr, l'ambulance nous attends.

Deeks se releva mais alors qu'il allait suivre sa partenaire (qui s'éloignait en évitant les balles) sa tête se mit à tourner mais il n'y fit pas attention, sa mission étant plus importante qu'un petit malaise.

Deeks et Kensi arrivèrent rapidement auprès des deux analystes tandis qu'autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage. Ils étaient toujours là où les hommes de McHill les avaient laissés et ils baignaient dans le sang d'Éric. Kensi s'approcha rapidement d'eux et s'accroupit à côté de Nell tandis que Deeks prenait le pouls du jeune homme.

-Il respire toujours, Nell va bien ? demanda-t-il, à Kensi.

-Je vais bien, lui répondis la petite voix faible de Nell, et Éric ?

-Ce n'est pas génial, répondit-il un peu surpris, mais il survivra, reprit-il en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes.

-Bon je vais porter Nell, Deeks, tu peux t'occuper d'Éric, demanda Kensi en se tournant vers son partenaire.

Il allait lui répondre quand Nell qui se redressait difficilement lui coupa la parole.

-Non c'est bon je peux marcher, occupez- vous d'Éric.

Kensi se mit à protester mais voyant que son amie n'en démordrait pas elle proposa une autre solution.

-Bon alors accroche toi juste à moi, pendant que Deeks porte Éric, comme ça s'il y a un problème, je pourrais l'aider, ok ?

-Ok, ça me va.

-Bon tant mieux parce que là il faut qu'on bouge, lui dit Kensi.

Elle aida Nell à s'accrocher à son bras puis elle se releva et attendit son partenaire. Mais quand Deeks voulut faire la même chose en portant Éric, sa tête se remit à tourner et il dû attendre quelques secondes, sous les regards inquiets des deux jeunes femmes, que la sensation de malaise s'atténue.

-Ça va Deeks ? lui demanda Kensi.

-Oui, oui, lui mentit-il, j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter au poids d'Éric, mais maintenant ça va ?

La jeune femme ne parut pas très convaincue mais elle n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière suivie de son partenaire. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit par lequel Deeks, Kensi et l'équipe de renfort était rentrés, mais maintenant devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt se trouvait une ambulance. Mais alors que Kensi plaçait Nell dans l'ambulance, entre les bonnes mains des infirmiers, Deeks ressentit une vague de douleur dans sa tête, bien plus forte que les précédentes. Il eut juste le temps de déposer Éric au sol, qu'il s'effondrait. Kensi, alertée par le bruit, se retourna juste au moment où Deeks tombait et courut jusqu'à lui pour l'empêcher d'heurter violemment le sol.

-Deeks, Deeks, réveille- toi, le supplia-t-elle en posant sa tête blonde sur ses genoux, ne me laisse pas, tu ne peux pas... parce que… parce que je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, lui demanda Nell en sortant la tête de l'ambulance malgré les recommandations des ambulanciers qui s'occupaient maintenant d'Éric.

-C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute, lui dit Kensi en sentant les larmes couler sur sa joue, il a pris une balle pour moi, mais il m'a dit que tout allait bien et je n'ai pas fait attention. J'aurais dû le surveiller.

-Kensi tu n'y peux rien, et je suis sûr que ça va aller, d'ailleurs occupez-vous de lui au lieu de perdre votre temps avec moi, ça va mieux, protesta faiblement Nell en repoussant les ambulanciers.

Mais juste au moment où ils posaient Deeks sur la civière il se mit à gigoter et il ouvrit les yeux. Kensi heureuse et inquiète, s'approcha de lui.

-Pfff, on me dire que tu m'as fait peur, non mais….

Elle allait continuer sa tirade quand elle fut coupée par le regard du jeune homme. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus et là elle comprit qu'il avait entendu sa déclaration, mais incapable de connaitre sa réponse elle préféra détourner le regard plutôt que d'essuyer un échec.

-Bon bah je vais y aller Sam et Callen doivent avoir besoin d'aide, dit-elle en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard de Deeks.

-Attends, Kensi, ajouta-il en lui saisissant, le poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner, moi aussi.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle avait compris, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre les ambulanciers le chargèrent dans l'ambulance et celle-ci démarra. Mais Kensi n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer car elle entendit des voix derrière elle. Sans attendre elle se retourna prête à se battre mais ce n'était que Sam et Callen qui avançaient vers elle l'air soulagé.

-Ah Kensi tu es là ! Tu vas bien, lui demanda Callen.

-Oh Callen, Sam, moi ça va mais vous ? Vous les avez tous arrêtés ? demanda-t-elle un peu honteuse de ne pas être retourné les aider.

-Oh oui on les a tous arrêtés, malheureusement Albert et Fred se sont assommés, lui répondit Sam, mais en fait où est Deeks ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son partenaire, Kensi sentit son cœur se serrer, il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital.

-Il a été blessé, alors il est parti avec l'ambulance et je n'en sais pas plus, leur annonça-t-elle la tête basse.

Les deux partenaires se dévisagèrent et d'un geste commun, ils s'approchèrent de leur amie.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, d'ailleurs dès qu'Hetty nous en donnera la permission on ira à l'hôpital pour voir comment ils vont, la rassura Callen.

-Pas besoin de me demander la permission Mr Callen, intervient à leur grande surprise la voix d'Hetty, je vous attends là-bas.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et la voix d'Hetty résonna de nouveau dans leurs oreillettes.

-Oh mais n'oubliez pas de confier vos prisonniers aux agents qui vous attendent dehors.

Mais Kensi n'avait pas écouté le rappel de sa directrice d'opération, dès qu'elle avait su qu'ils pouvaient se rendre à l'hôpital elle s'était mise en mouvement et elle se trouvait presque au milieu de l'entrepôt lorsque Sam la rappela.

-Hé Ken's tu vas où ? lui demanda-t-il en la rattrapant.

-Bah à la voiture, Hetty a dit qu'on pouvait y aller, lui répondit-elle étonnée qu'il lui pose la question.

-Oui mais d'abord il faut qu'on confie McHill et sa bande à deux agents qui nous attendent dehors, mais après on fonce à l'hôpital, lui promit Sam en voyant sa tête.

-Bon ok ils sont où ? lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

-On les a enfermés dans la salle où ils retenaient Nell, reprit-il en grimaçant.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc dans le fond de la salle principale, entrèrent dans la pièce où Callen les attendait. Lorsque qu'elle rentra dans la petite salle, Kensi eut une violente envie de frapper les hommes qui étaient ligotés aux pieds de Callen c'était une petite pièce pas beaucoup plus grande qu'un placard à balais, où ils tenaient à peine. Afin de pouvoir mettre les prisonniers dedans les deux agents avaient écarté le seul meuble de la pièce, une petite chaise de bois qui était en très mauvaise état. Sans plus faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la jeune femme s'en approcha et l'effleura légèrement de sa main droite. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer ce que Nell avait ressenti, attachée à cette chaise pendant presque 5h, seule et perdu. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers John McHill qui était toujours ligoté aux pieds de Callen.

-Vous, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à cette jeune femme, lui promit-elle rageusement.

-Ça c'est ce qu'on verra, lui répondit-il avec toute la hargne qu'il lui restait.

-Mais oui, allez mettez-vous debout et tenez-vous bien sinon je vous descends, compris, le menaça Callen.

Les agents amenèrent sans encombre les trois bandits encore en vie au duo du NCIS qui devait les récupérer. Puis ils les laissèrent s'occuper des corps de Bob et de l'autre homme qui était assis à la table et ils partirent sans attendre en direction de l'hôpital.

 _Hôpital Sainte-Marie, 17h30_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hôpital Sainte-Marie, 17h30_

Cela faisait presque 1h que Sam, Callen, Hetty et Kensi patientaient dans une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital. Il savait juste que Deeks et Nell avait passé des examens et qu'ils étaient en train de recevoir des soins et qu'Éric était en train de se faire opérer. Au bout d'un moment Kensi qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, se mit à faire les cents pas entre les sièges en plastiques bleu.

« Kensi, tu veux bien arrêter de bouger, lui demanda Sam au bout d'un moment.

Elle le regarda, d'un air surpris, puis elle lui répondit.

-Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à rester en place.

-Mlle Blye, asseyez-vous tous va bien se passer, lui ordonna Hetty bien qu'elle soit aussi nerveuse que son agente.

Celle-ci s'assit à contrecœur, quand un médecin blond qui portait la blouse verte de son service entra dans la pièce.

-Messieurs Deeks et Beale et Mlle Jones, annonça-t-il en regardant les personnes qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Kensi se releva si vite qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Callen, qui c'était (tout comme les autres) lui aussi levé. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, et sortit un petit calepin de sa poche.

-Bien alors, l'opération de Mr Beale s'est bien passée, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais on a rapidement pu lui faire une transfusion et il ira très bien, pour l'instant il est en salle réveil mais dès qu'il sera près nous le transporterons dans la chambre 205. Nous avons fait passer des radios à Mr. Deeks et cela à révéler qu'il avait une légère commotion cérébrale, rien de très grave mais nous allons le garder en observation pour cette nuit, sinon il a quelques côtes cassés mais rien de très sérieux, puis il fit un petite pose mais quand il vit les regards impatients de Kensi et Hetty et ceux limite menacent de Sam et Callen il poursuivit son explication, Quand à Mlle Jones et bien elle a de nombreuses contusions au visage et nous avons dû lui recoudre le menton et le bras. Elle a aussi de gros hématomes sur les côtes, se qui la gênera un peu pendant au moins 3 semaines.

Puis pensant qu'il avait tous dit il commença à s'éloigner quand il fut rattraper par Kensi.

-Euh excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas précisé dans quelles chambres se trouvent Mr. Deeks et Mlle Jones ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en ressortant son petit calepin, alors Mr Deeks se trouve dans la chambre 206 et Mlle Jones dans la chambre 204.

-Merci, lui répondit Kensi en souriant.

Puis sans attendre de réponse du médecin elle se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'attendaient toujours dans un coin de la salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper Hetty et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ils sont tous vivant et ils vont bien, souffla-t-elle en serra sa supérieure contre-elle.

-Oui Mlle Blye et vous m'en voyait ravie, mais pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît me reposer au sol, intervint la petite dame.

Kensi, un peu honteuse la reposa en s'excusant, sous les regards amusé des deux partenaires.

-Bien vu que tous le monde va bien je vais retourner à l'OPS, vous avez le droit de rester ici autant que vous le souhaiter mais soyez à l'heure demain, leur ordonna Hetty.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, tandis que les trois agents grimpaient les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivée au 2 ème étage Kensi se tourna vers ses compagnons d'un air ennuyé, Nell était son amie et elle avait de la voir et de lui parler mais la seule personne qu'elle voulait vraiment voir en cet instant était Deeks. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit Sam prit la parole :

-Bon tu vas voir ton équipier pendant que nous on rend une petite visite à Nell et après on échange, lui dit-il en regardant malicieusement son propre équipier.

Ils avaient tous de suite compris se que signifier le regard que Kensi leur avez lancé en arrivant à l'étage et la surprise de la jeune femme les amusa beaucoup.

-Ok on fait ça, approuva-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexions. »

Elle leur jeta un dernier regard de remerciement puis elle se dirigea vers al chambre 206, alors que Sam et Callen allaient vers la 204.

 _Chambre 206, Hôpital St-Marie_

Kensi poussa la porte et rentra dans la chambre de Deeks sans faire de bruit. Il était là, étendu sur le lit ses cheveux forment une auréole autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air si calme et si paisible, que Kensi, attendrit fit de son mieux pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, sans le réveiller. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à observer, son partenaire, elle connaissait son visage par cœur mais ne se lassait jamais de le voir encore et encore. Puis alors que la jeune femme commençait à trouver le temps long, Deeks se mit à gigoter puis il ouvrit doucement les yeux et qu'en il l'a vit un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Hé tu es enfin réveiller, lui dit Kensi en se penchant vers lui.

-On dirait bien oui, lui répondit-il en se redressant et en grimaçant.

-Deeks sa va tu as mal ? lui demanda sa partenaire en voyant sa tête.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas sa va mieux et puis ça m'apprendra à jouer au chevalier, ajouta le jeune homme sur le ton de la rigolade.

Kensi le regardant en souriant puis après un court silence et elle s'adressa à lui plus sérieusement.

-Tu sais Deeks, tu as l'heure quand tu t'es évanoui, je pensais vraiment se que j'ais dit, lui dit-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment et le jeune homme lui prit la main et lui répondit en ayant recouvré tous son sérieux,

-Moi aussi Kensi, lui chuchota-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée, moi aussi je t'aime.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il regarda sa partenaire et d'un geste commun ils se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent ils sentirent une vague d'émotion les submerger ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps, sans même le dire où le savoir et ils étaient enfin réunis, unis par leurs sentiments. Kensi mit fin au baiser et recula pour regarder Deeks tendrement, ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et son teint était un peu pâle mais ses yeux brillaient. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, juste à se dévorer des yeux l'un et l'autre en se tenant la main. Ce fut finalement Deeks qui reprit la parole, sans quitter Kensi des yeux.

-Eh bah sa vaut la peine de me faire tirer dessus plus souvent, annonça-t-il en souriant.

-Pff, Deeks tu es un crétin et dire que je t'ai embrassé, soupira Kensi en lui frappant gentiment la tête.

-Aïe, doucement je suis blessée, protesta-t-il, puis il ajouta en souriant, en parlant de m'embrasser je suis sur que tu en as envie hein.

-Plus maintenant ça… »

Mais la jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase car Deeks s'était redresser et l'avait embrassé. Quand il mit fin au baiser elle le regardant en souriant et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se chamailler pendant un petit moment.

 _Chambre 204, Hôpital St-Marie_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chambre 204, Hôpital St-Marie_

Alors que Kensi était parti en direction de la chambre de Deeks, Sam et Callen eux étaient partis vers celle de Nell. Les deux amis arrivèrent devant une petite porte semblable à toutes les autres sur laquelle il y avait un petit panneau sur lequel il avait le nombre 204. Sam s'avança et toqua doucement et quelques secondes plus tard une petite voix lui répondit d'entrer. Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre qui était en tout point identique à celle de Deeks excepté le fait que dans le lit assise bien droite malgré les pansement qu'elle avait au visage et bras, se tenait Nell. Elle les accueillit en souriant et leur pointa les chaises qui se trouvaient à côté de son lit.

« Salut Nell, tu te sens comment ? Lui demanda Callen en s'asseyant.

-Sa va j'ai connu mieux, je vais garder les bandages pendant 2 semaines et je ne pourrais pas me servir de mon bras tout de suite, lui répondit-elle en se recalant dans ses oreillers.

-On a attrapé le gars qui t'as fait ça et crois il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, lui promit gravement Sam.

La nouvelle jeta un silence de plomb sur la pièce et personne n'ouvrit la bouche pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment Callen reprit la parole d'un ton plus enjoué, pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Ah enfaite, Kensi viendras te voir tout à l'heure mais pour l'instants elle est avec Deeks, lui apprit-il en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à son équipier.

-Tiens en parlant de Deeks comment va-t-il leur demanda Nell, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était évanouie dans l'ambulance qui nous emmenait ici.

-Eh bien il a quelques côtes cassés et une légère commotion cérébrale mais à part sa il va bien d'après se qu'on sait, lui répondit Sam

-Ah, je suis rassurée il n'a rien de grave, dit-elle en souriant puis elle fit une petite pose et reprit, et Eric comment va-t-il ?

-Ses jours ne sont plus en danger et son opération c'est très bien passé, lui annonça Callen.

-Ouf j'ai eu si peut pour lui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il baignait dans son sang, soupira Nell.

Puis elle fit une petite pause pendant laquelle elle n'arrêtât pas de se tortiller les mains où de jouer avec sa couverture, au bout d'un moment, elle se reprit, respira un grand et se tourna vers les deux garçons qui avaient patienté en silence en attendant qu'elle se décide.

-J' ai quelque chose à vous demandez, leur annonçant-elle, nerveuse avant d'enfin poser la question qui lui bruler les lèvres, es ce que vous pouvez m'emmener voir Eric ?

Les deux équipiers se regardèrent d'un air complice, décidément c'était la journée !

-Pas de problème, commença Callen, mais on a plusieurs conditions…

-… tu ne restes pas trop longtemps à l'intérieur, si jamais tu te sens faible tu nous appelle et enfin nous te raccompagnerons jusqu'à ta chambre, finis Sam.

-Hum, sa me paraît juste, merci à vous deux, leur dit-elle en leur faisant un grand sourire.

-Tu veux un fauteuil roulant où tu vas marcher ? lui demanda ensuite Callen assez fière d'avoir réussi à faire naître un sourire lumineux sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas je vais marcher, leur assura Nell.

Puis joignant le geste à la parole elle éloigna sa couette et se remit maladroitement debout. Ses premiers pas furent difficiles, mais elle parvient vite à trouver un rythme de marche qui ne la faisait pas trop souffrir et elle sortit de sa chambre vêtue de la chemise de nuit jaunâtre des hôpitaux et suivis par ses deux amis. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la chambre d'Eric, qui se trouvait entre la sienne et celle de Deeks, elle jeta un regard de gratitude à Sam et Callen, toqua trois petit coup puis sans attendre de réponses elle entra.

 _Chambre 205, Hôpital St-Marie_

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur Nell, Eric qui venait de se réveiller suite à son opération, sursauta.

« Waaaaaaaaah ! cria-t-il.

-Eh du calme ce n'est que moi, lui dit Nell en s'asseyant.

-Nell ! Tu m'as surprise, mais comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-il en se redressant du mieux qu'il pu.

Elle sourie et l'observa un moment, il avait le teint pâle et criard et ses magnifiques yeux verts ressortait plus que jamais sur la pâleur de son visage, ses cheveux qui n'était pas coiffé retombait sur sa tête et à la place de ses vêtements de surfer habituel il portait la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital d'où dépassait le bandage qui lui parcourait le torse.

-Si je vais bien, finis-t-elle par lui répondre, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander sa tu as pris une balle !

\- Oui mais c'est comme même toi qu'on était venu sauver à la base et se gars t'a frappé, argumenta le jeune homme, tu sais que cette fois tu ne ressortiras vraiment plus de l'OPS.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à se qu'il reprenne la parole.

-C'était encore trop dramatique, lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Oui beaucoup trop, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils rigolèrent un instant puis le jeune homme reprit plus sérieusement.

-Tu sais quand je t'ai vu là-bas tu avais l'air si fragile, si faible j'ai eu peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas et je sais que je ne peux pas t'interdire d'aller sur le terrain, tu adores ça mais promet moi d'être prudente parce que si il t'arrive…

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase, pendant qu'il parlait Nell s'était rendu compte que, quand dans l'entrepôt elle l'avait cru mort elle avait eu l'impression de mourir aussi et sachant qu'ils faisaient un métier elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets si cela se produisait de nouveau alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Doucement elle se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit d'Eric qui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tellement il était concentré sur se qu'il lui disait, et alors qu'il parlait encore elle l'avait embrassé. Le jeune homme d'abord surpris, avait finalement répondu à son baiser et tous se qu'ils penser secrètement de l'autre avait resurgis à cette instant. Tous les petits sourires en coins, tous les regards furtifs tout cela avait enfin un sens pour les deux analystes. Ils mirent fin au baiser d'un même mouvement et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder droit dans les yeux en jouant avec les mains des autres.

-Waouh, c'était… commença Eric.

-… intéressant, termina-Nell.

-Oui exactement, tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer, lui demande le jeune homme en la regardant.

Elle ne lui répondit rien mais elle se pencha vers lui et juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher un pensée traversa son esprit et elle recula.

-Euh tu sais qu'Hetty est contre les relations entre équipiers et qu'on va devoir l'affronter, lui annonça Nell.

-hum même si l'idée d'affronter Hetty ne m'enchante pas, je suis sur qu'à nous deux on parviendra à lui tenir tête, lui répondit-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.

Nell lui sourie de nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent, puis elle resta un moment avec lui pendant lequel ils parlèrent de tout et de rien redécouvrant de l'autre tout se qu'ils savaient déjà. Mais au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte qu'Eric luttait pour ne s'endormir, elle prit alors conscience que la journée avait été très fatigante pour lui, après s'être fait tirer dessus il avait subit une longue opération et cela faisait presque une heure qu'il parlait avec elle. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui annonça qu'elle devait y aller puis elle se lava et rejoignit Sam et Callen qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre se fit en silence malgré les regards en coin que lui lançait les deux équipiers, puis une fois dans sa chambre elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser à Eric

 _Chambre 204, Hôpital St-Marie_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chambre 204, Hôpital St-Marie_

Kensi venait de quitter Deeks avec regrets, il fallait qu'il passe quelques examens et elle devait aller voir Nell. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie en souriant et entra sans frapper trop occuper par son bonheur. Mais son arrivée ne surprit même pas l'occupante de la chambre qui faisait la même chose qu'elle, c'est-à-dire penser à son nouveau petit-ami.

-Hé Nell sa va ? Désolé de ne pas être passé plus tôt je suis allez voir Deeks, lui dit en s'asseyant.

-Moi sa va merci mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'étais pas seule, je suis allez voir Eric, confia Nell à son amie.

-Ah bon ? il va mieux ?

Elles échangèrent ainsi des nouvelles pendant une quinzaine de minutes sans vraiment parle de se dont elles avaient envies, puis quand tous les sujets furent épuisé, sans se concerter, elles se lancèrent en même temps.

-Deeks et moi on s'est embrassé, lui avoua Kensi en la regardant.

-Eric et moi on s'est embrassé, lui dit Nell en même temps.

-C'est vrai allez raconte-moi, lui ordonna Kensi.

-Non toi d'abord, lui proposa Nell, je suis sur que tu as plus de truc à raconter que moi.

-Oh tu sais on à pas beaucoup parlé on s'est surtout embrassé, lui avoua son amie en rougissant un peu.

-Ok je veux tout savoir et après se sera mon tour de raconter, viens t'asseoir là, lui promis Nell en lui pointant son lit. »

Kensi s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amie et elles parlèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne chercher Nell pour lui faire passer une radio.

 _Epilogue_

Le lendemain Deeks et Nell firent leur grand retour à l'OPS où ils furent accueillis comme des héros. Ayant renoncé à se cacher Kensi avait reçu Deeks d'un baiser se qui lui avait le «regard de gorgone» d'Hetty et les sifflements moqueurs de Sam et Callen. 2 semaines plus tard se fut au tour d'Eric de revenir et ensemble les deux couples allèrent expliquer leur situation à Hetty et après de longues minutes de discussion et accepta qu'ils restent ensemble à la condition que cela ne devait pas gêner leur travail.

1 ans plus tard Eric et Deeks demandèrent leur petite-amie respective en mariage à quelques mois d'intervalle et encore 1 ans plus tard ils se marièrent tous les quatre le même jour.

Deeks et Kensi eurent deux enfants en premier une petite fille nommé Anaëlle Nelly Deeks et un petit garçon nommé Léo Sam Deeks, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer à exceller dans leur travail et de se chamailler.

Quand à Eric et Nell eux, ils eurent deux petites filles, deux jumelles en tout point identique qui s'appelé Olivia Kensi Beale et Ashley Julie Beale et si au début ils eurent quelques difficulté à gérer les deux en même temps ils arrivent maintenant à jongler entre famille et travail et sont très heureux, tous comme Deeks et Kensi.


End file.
